A Cry For Help With A Kiss
by hannahncakes
Summary: She was the only one who called him, the only one he'd always go running to save. He never knew what to expect with that woman but it often began with a cry for help with a kiss. One-shot.


A Cry For Help With A Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, no characters or plot or anything. I just pretend. Okay?

_Author's Note: This is just a little drabbly-bit that popped into my head. And so I wrote it down for you, because I'm nice like that. Hehe. Enjoy..._

The Doctor gulped as he stared down at the psychic paper that burned his hand. Tears stung his eyes as he looked down at the message. Co-ordinates and the scrawled words: _come as soon as you can x_. He knew exactly who they were from, who they were always from, but each time she summoned him this way he felt his hearts contract at the memory of the first time he'd seen those words, the last time she'd ever written them. Shaking himself mentally and physically he jumped into action. He pushed the levers in front of him as he ran around the controls, adjusting this and that. Now was not the time for moping or worrying- River needed him.

"River?" The Doctor shouted as he pushed open the doors of the TARDIS and attempted to step outside only to inhale a mouthful of smoke and fall backwards, coughing. "River, are you there?" He spluttered once again as he tried to make himself heard over the noise of gunfire and fighting that surrounded him. Peering gingerly through the doors of his TARDIS he thought he'd landed in some kind of war-zone and hoped, not for the first time, that he hadn't got his co-ordinates wrong.

"I'm here sweetie!" He heard River call and he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her pop up from behind a rock and shoot energetically at the army coming towards her.

"What can I do? How do I help?" The Doctor called as he looked across. He seemed to have landed right in the middle of battle and he had no idea what was going on or who they were fighting against.

"Nothing!" River called crossly as she fired once again, her eyes never leaving the target as she shouted over her shoulder to the Doctor.

"Nothing?" He repeated, hurt. "There must be something I can do, you called me!"

"You stay in there, and don't get yourself killed." River laughed as she glanced around, looking to see if anyone else was going to attack her.

"I'm here to help River. I have a badge and everything." The Doctor pouted, hurt. "Why would you ask me to come if you don't need me to help you?"

"Oh I need you. In about five minutes. Trust you to be early the one time I could do with you being late." River grinned as she fired a final few shots into the distance. The smoke was beginning to clear now as the sound of gunfire lessened and the Doctor was almost tempted to step out and help her but quickly decided against it. When River had a gun it was best to do as she said.

"Can I come out yet?" He asked sulkily, scuffing his foot against the floor of the TARDIS.

"Like I said, five minutes. Just let me check they've all gone." River laughed as she ran off.

"Five minutes, I'll give her bloody five minutes." The Doctor grumbled as he sat heavily on the floor feeling like a naughty school boy put in the corner. Anyone else and he would be gone, investigating or leaving- either way he wouldn't be sat on the floor waiting. Maybe it was because he knew she knew what she was doing, or that he trusted her not to get herself killed without him, but either way it meant he sat and he waited for her to come back.

"You can come out now, sweetie." River said lightly, her voice almost sing-song as she knocked on the TARDIS door.

"About time!" The Doctor huffed as he pulled himself up and stepped forward. "I don't understand why you call me all the way over here, make me watch as people are shooting at you and then don't even let me..." He trailed off as he saw her standing in front of him, the remanding smoke billowing around her and the wind ruffling her hair. "Wow, River... You look..." He gulped. She wore a fitted, floor-length red dress that plunged at her neckline and clung in all the right places coupled with ridiculously high black heels that seemed completely impractical for a battle field. She looked amazing and the only sign she'd been fighting all day was one single black smudge across her cheek that he quickly reached out to wipe away.

"See, this is when you were supposed to arrive." River laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Happy anniversary sweetie."

**Little review? Pretty please?**


End file.
